Boom boom Bam APH Drabbles
by BlackyChan3
Summary: A bunch of cute, Crappy Hetalia Drabbles
1. StarStruck

**AN; Mmm, Hetalia. Well! Random crap drabbles are going to be placed in this little area around here. Yes yes. They are going to be cracky, Random, occasionally smutty. So~ ... Have fun? :D**

**Starstruck  
Pairing: UsxUk  
Inspiration: Somehow, the song Starstruck by 3!oh3  
Warnings; Crack. Crossdressing Arthur. ...Stupid crack. **

**

* * *

  
**

America sat on a random bench, a smile plastered on his face. This was the perfect time of day for lady watching. He couldn't help but let out a small excited giggle, before imitating a wolf whistle he hard heard earlier on the radio. The girl looked over at him, a look on disgust on her face before she actually saw him. Blonde hair, bright blue eyes~ She smiled, a blush covering her cheeks as she walked away, being sure to sway her hips in just the right way.

Said blue eyes following her orange short-short clad behind. Oh yes, this definitely was his favorite time of day.

What he didn't know though, was that somewhere behind him, in a bush was of course, Arthur Kirkland. He had been randomly army crawling in the bushes, since it was one of his top techniques when spying. He peeked above the bush, watching as Alfred sent another whistle to a girl with a rather large ...rack. He glared at the girl, before turning his glare to the blond man. What the… What a pig! Just sitting there watching the girls pass. Well, he'd show him. He was just as good as any of those girls, Right?

* * *

Alfred sat on the bed in England's room. He was tempted to ask why the other wanted to stay at his house, but decided against it. Maybe the old fool was just feeling lonely again. His thoughts were so rudely interrupted when Arthur walked slowly into the room, a bright blush on his face.

The blonde on the bed did a double take, his eyes roaming up from the older males pale, well shaped legs, to the small yellow shorts hanging dangerously low on his waist, then up to the white almost see through shirt that hung off his shoulders, and ended just above his belly button.

America stared at him for a moment, before falling back on the bed, tears rolling from his eyes and his hand clutching his stomach as he laughed his ass off. This action made Arthur go from embarrassed to angry in a millisecond, the shorter blond now standing over the laughing boy. "S-shut up, I was doing this for you!" He shouted, a frown on his face.

Alfred stopped rolling around at the slightly hurt sound in the others voice and stared up at him.

"Y-you never look at me the way you look at those girls, How come?!" He demanded. God damn it. He wanted to know! Honestly though, he didn't expect an answer and started to move away when a hand suddenly wrapped around his wrist.

"Because I'm American." He said simply, "And you…you lo..lo..-"

"-Love you." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Right, and it…You know I have problems saying it back…So I feel guilty" Alfred tugged on the arm, pulling England down and on top of him.

"You're an git, what does that have to do with anything?" The smaller male rolled his eyes, but settled comfortably against the body under him.

"Well…If I keep being interested in those girls while you're around, You'll get angry and then you won't…love me anymore?" The stronger country finished the sentence in a sad voice, his eyes moving away from the blond on him.

England sighed. "You're an idiot. You really are, Even I know that you even feel guilty when you flirt with them, and then you come back apologizing to me. Plus, I have to put up with your rubbish every day, If that doesn't make me stop loving you…I can't think of anything that will."

Alfred could only chuckle, letting out a small sigh of relief. "Yeah, well I'm not the one in short-shorts."

"W-WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING I FO-"

Arthur was silenced by the hand that slid under his chin, and the lips that met his own.


	2. All My love

**AN: OMNOMNOMN. -eats everyone-**

**All My love****  
Pairing; UsxUk  
Inspiration: somehow, All My Loving by the Beatles.  
Warnings; talk about porn and sex. c:**

**

* * *

  
**

Arthur stood on his door step, green emerald eyes starring at the blue ones across from him. With the added height of the step under him, he was finally as tall as America.

Without saying a word, he leaned forward, his lips pressing softly against the others. His eyes slid closed, hiding his quickly saddening jewels.

He hated it when Alfred came over. He hated that he had to clean up after him, that he had to do extra laundry and pay for extra food.

He hated that the other blonde constantly made fun of his traditions, but still pigged out at tea time. He hated that he was so loud, and often ordered porn on the telle when he was away at an important meeting.

He hated that when he confronted him about it that all he got in return was "Their accents make me think of you" And a small kiss on the nose.

He especially hated the guys need for random sex, in the kitchen, in the living room, shower. EVERYWHERE.

But…what he hated the most was when he had to leave. Arthurs house was large…and it seemed even larger with the tall blond missing.

And when Alfred was gone, he hated everything about being there without him.

He hated how he would stare across the table at the chair the man once sat in.

He hated how when he would go to bed, he felt the need to kiss his teddy bear, just because he missed the others lips.

What he hated the most, was how he would write a postcard every day. He crumpled most of them, since he felt they were too cheesy. But when he did send it he never got a reply.

He pulled away from the soft kiss, opening his eyes to see the blinding smile on the others face. "Bye Arthur, see you later." He said, walking down the gardens path way, and as he turned the corner, sent the small blonde waiting on the door step a kiss.

Arthur hated Alfred. He hated him when he was here, and he hated him when he was gone. But, fuck, did he love that man.

* * *

**Ohyeah, i forgot in the first chapter, but R&R ! Reviews squeak my ducky 3 **


	3. Hold Me Tight

**An; Lol they get shorter and shorter~ c: (It'll get better, don't worry. ) And obviously, i love England. Leave me be. :D**

**Hold me tight~  
Pairing; UkxJapan  
Warnings; Fluff.  
Inspiration; quite obviously, Hold Me Tight by the Beatles **

**

* * *

  
**

"You." Arthur mumbled, his eyes averting the black haired male in front of him.

"Me?" The other asked, his head tilting to the side.

"It's you." The blonde replied with a nod, his face heating up.

"You love…Me?" Kiku blinked, slowly feeling his pale cheeks heat up. "Why?"

Arthur took a breath, averting his eyes and instead looking out at the starry sky that was in front of them. They had been sitting on the deck when this topic suddenly came up. Japan had asked if he had anyone that he liked the most. And …England, for some unknown reason had confessed.

"Because when I'm with you, I don't feel lonely, and I feel…I feel like you actually listen to me." Slowly, he brought his bright green orbs back over to the pale boy beside him, Hoping that he didn't get rejected to harshly…

Kiku tilted his head down, eyes starring at his lap. "Even though you're weird and talk to people in my house, when I clearly live alone… I like you the most too" He said the last part in such a quiet voice, that Arthur almost missed it since his thoughts were directed at how the black hair boy _didn't_ like him because he was weird.

A large smile spread across his lips, and he let out a small chuckle. He felt oddly calm with Japan, Maybe because the boy was so quiet…

In a fast movement, he stretched his arm out, placing his fingers up the pale chin and lifting his face up. He starred into the cute, flushed face for a moment before leaning in to kissing him gently. Then, pulling away just slightly, he whispered, "Good, because I don't want to be lonely anymore…"

Japan could only smile, his hand coming up to grab at England's guest clothes before pulling him even closer.

"You'll never be the lonely one anymore, Arthur."

* * *

**AN: R&R please ! 3 Squeak my duckyyyy!**


	4. Drive My Soul

**An: MORE THAN A FEELING~ (more than a feeling) ba na na na ma na na ~ c: -wonders off-**

**Drive my soul  
Pairing: UsxUk  
Inspiration: Drive My Soul by Lights  
Warnings; um... Angst? i guess... Hm... **

**

* * *

**

It was dark. That's all Arthur could see, only the darkness and the rain…  
He tried his best to look up at the man standing in front of him, but his eyes were blurred by the tears threatening to fall.  
Finally, he was able to call the tears back in and look up at the man staring at him, his expression one between shock and sadness.

Suddenly, that face and strong body transformed into what it had once been. A small chubby face with large blue eyes starred at him, tears falling down it's own extended a hand to wipe away the tears falling from the cute, innocent face. A small hand came up to grip at his own, and his head nuzzled against the large hand pressed to his cheek. "'M sowwie Engwand…" He whispered out between his small sobs.

Arthur watched, as once again it transformed, this time to a larger, growing boy. His eyes were wet from tears, and every once in a while, more would fall. He tilted his head at the beaten England, before quickly stepping to him and wrapping his small arms around the hunched body. Arthur found a sense of warmth in that embrace, his own aching arms wrapping around the small frame.

After a moment the boy pulled away, stepping back before turning into a sad, smiling teen. The boy held out a hand towards him, but as Arthur went to grab it, he vanished.  
England took a final look up at the young man in front of him. The one who he tried to spend all of his time with, who he raised… He looked around towards Americas troops, and then behind himself, where there was no one.

"What… will I do with out you?" Arthur whispered, tears finally falling down his face, his gloved hands coming up to hide them.  
Alfred just continued to stare, wanting so much to extend a hand to the man who raised him.

But… There was a point to this battle, wasn't there?

* * *

**R&R ! **


	5. Florida Is a Sunshiny State

**Sooooo.... This is what happens when I start thinking about stuff. Like... how Spain is all full of sunshine, and then.. the literal meaning to be full of sunshine... and then Florida.. So the i just HAD to type it up on my phone and send it to myself. Hehe... Yeah it's short~ I didn't feel like editing it, =n=  
**

**Title: Florida is a Sunshiny State  
Pairings: UsxUk  
Warning: Glowing appendages and England being a slut. *cough*Like usual*cough***

**

* * *

  
**

Arthur sat on the edge of Alfred's bed, pulling said owner of the bed hips forward. He couldn't stop himself from clawing at the taller blonds jeans unbuttoning the button in an almost animalistic manner. Alfred chuckled, pulling his hips away before the smaller nation could get to the goods. He pushed England back, having him balance on his elbows as he took in his needy, blushing face.

"Ya wanna see Florida real bad, hu?" He purred out, grinning wolfishly and reaching into his own unbuttoned pants to pull out his member.

Arthur was in the middle of a very breathy, very erotic reply of "Uh-hu" when a beam of light lit up the room. England blinked, bringing his hand up to shield his eyes.

"The 'ell?" he tried his best to look around the beam of light, and in his efforts rolled to the side. He blinked again, starring at the source of the light. Which just happened to be inside Americas' pants.

"BLOODY HELL, WHY IS YOUR JOHNSON SHOOTING OUT BEAMS OF LIGHT?!" Iggy cried, not really knowing how to feel about this, really... who's Johnson glowed like that?

"Oh..." Al looked down at himself.

"Damn it, I forgot it was day time down there still..." He pulled his member back into his pants and chuckled nervously. "I guess we'll have to continue later then..."

The British man just stared at the other, his expression changing from confusion, to shock, to no emotion and finally to a lusty rage.  
"Like hell we're going to wait to finish later. You're going to fix this and you will fix it now." He growled out, patting his bulge pointedly.

"I don't care if your Johnson is a shining beam of sunlight, it's bloody raining in London and I'm counting on you to make the sun come out. Now... come on then." He smirked at America's surprised face, spreading his legs invitingly as the taller blond removed his pants and once again lit up the room with his blinding sunshine.

* * *

**This isn't worth a R&R, But go ahead and do it anyways ~  
**


End file.
